A Little Piece Of Heaven
by MissToastie
Summary: Jane makes a permanent life decision, and her best friend is there for her every step of the way.


**Trigger warning - Abortion.**

**(please note that it isn't detailed)**

**- MT.**

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Jane?" Maura placed her hand on her best friends shoulder, causing her to jolt in reaction. "It's not too late to pull out if you have changed your mind."

Jane stared at the building in front of her as cars behind her zoomed by. She had decided to wear a black skirt that was usually reserved for court, and a loose fitting white dress shirt. She crossed her arms over her body and held onto herself as a light drizzle fell from the skies above.

"I thought it over in the car, I haven't changed my mind." Jane snapped herself out of the trance she became caught in.

"The car ride here only took fifteen minutes, Jane," Maura turned Jane's body so it faced herself. "There's no going back from this. It's a permanent decision."

"So is having a kid, Maura." The detective sighed and looked her best friend in the eye. "I'm a detective, I've worked my ass off to get where I am today, if things were different, if it was under different circumstances, then maybe I wouldn't be standing here right now. This," Jane tilted her head to the building to her right. "This wouldn't be an option."

"There are ways around this, there are daycares, a nanny, your mother," Maura paused. "_Me_. I would help. I'd be by your side every step of the way."

"I know you would, but this baby, it wouldn't be your responsibility. Nor would it be Ma's, and you know how I feel about Nanny's." Jane rolled her eyes. "Even if...even if Casey was here, I don't even know if I could do it. Damn it, Maur, you saw me at that crime scene last week, I couldn't even stomach the stench." She frowned at the memory; also remembering the mocking from Detective Crowe when she returned to the station. "That's not who I am, Maura. I'm a damn good detective. And being a mom would change that. I know I couldn't remain a detective and be a mom at the same time. It's not who I am."

"You don't know that Ja-"

"Stop, _please_, Maura. Just stop. You're my best friend; you're my person I tell everything to. You're the one I want by my side right now. If Ma knew I was here," She again focused on the building to her right. "If Ma knew I was getting an abortion...she'd never speak to me again."

"She's suspected something, Jane. You've shown several signs of being pregnant, heightened smell, constant nausea, cravings, and a glow your mother insists you have gained." Maura looked down to her best friend's stomach. "And the weight _you _have gained."

"And I can put that all down to losing Frost."

"Heightened smell due to the passing of a friend and colleague?" Maura questioned as her left eye arched.

"She won't have a clue when in 9 months there is no baby."

"Six point eight months," Maura tilted her head. "30 weeks. 210 days, give or take."

"Look, Maur. I've had the last week to decide, and this is what I want to do. Call it a..." The brunette closed her eyes and inhaled. It suddenly seemed distasteful to call it a 'gut feeling'. "Just call it a strong feeling; I know this is what I am meant to do."

"I just ask one more thing; what about Casey? It's his baby too."

"He made it clear that we should no longer remain in contact when he received the ring." Jane glared at Maura as her best friend went to speak. "This is no different; in the end having this child would affect me more than it would him. He didn't choose me over Afghanistan; he wouldn't choose me _and_ a baby over it either. I'm not prepared to be a single mother, I'm not prepared to go on lighter duties, and I want this abortion."

"Then I will come inside with you, hold your hand, and be there for you." Maura extended her hand for Jane to take. "We're already late for your appointment."

Jane looked down at her watch as they began to walk the steps to the building "By 2 minutes, Maura? _Really_?"

"2 minutes is 2 minutes, Jane." Maura smirked at Jane as the detective opened the door for the doctor. "You have several forms to fill out."

"Urrgghh," Jane groaned. "Can't you do it for me?"

"What are you 10?" Maura shot back. "You manage paperwork every day at BPD, I'm certain you can fill in documents about yourself and your current situation."

"Yeah, but you know me better than anyone, even myself." Jane pouted as they pressed the buzzer at the desk in front of them.

"Just get the forms; I'll be waiting over there." Maura shook her head and walked into the waiting room.

"Hi how may I help you?" A lady appeared at the window of the desk.

"My name's Jane Rizzoli, I phoned this morning requesting an urgent appointment," Jane lowered her voice "for an abortion."

The auburn haired lady looked at the appointment listing on the iPad in front of her. "And you're 10 weeks pregnant, correct?" The lady continued as she saw Jane nod in agreement. "Do you have any hospital information?"

"I have, yes; they're in with my best friend in the waiting room."

"And you've fast from food and liquids for a minimum of six hours?" On seeing Jane nod once again, she reached for a clipboard and attached the required paperwork. "Fill this out as best as you can, include all insurance details if you have any and any medical information including information you have on your pregnancy thus far, and then bring it out to me and we will get you started."

"Thank you." After receiving the clipboard from the lady, Jane walked into the waiting room and took the seat next to Maura. "Are you sure you can come in with me?"

"I made a call to Doctor Haring; Nicola is fine with me sitting in with you, Jane."

"And you don't mind being in there?"

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be, Jane. I told you I'm here every step of the way. I'm always here for you. Always will be."

"Thank you." Jane blinked and shook her head as two stray tears travelled down her face. "Damn hormones." The detective muttered before starting her paperwork.

* * *

"Hi Maura." Doctor Haring greeted the blonde with a hug. "It's been a long time."

"Nicola, it has."

"A long time?" Jane questioned Maura.

"I dated Nicola's brother, Carlos, before I began dating Garret."

"And you must be Jane Rizzoli." Doctor Haring greeted Jane with a warm smile. "If you could lie on the bed, there are a few things we need to run through before we get started on the procedure."

"An ultrasound?" Jane nodded in direction of the ultrasound machine. "Why's that?"

"It's just part of procedure, to show how far you are with your pregnancy." Doctor Haring reassured Jane. "Then we will check your blood pressure, height, weight and temperature, before a nurse comes in and takes your bloods."

"Okay," Jane lift her shirt up for Nicola to place the gel on her stomach. "Maura talked me through different options for the abortion. And I decided on the drowsy one." She tensed her body as the cold gel was smoothed over her stomach.

"The Conscious sedation." Nicola smiled at Jane as she placed headphones in her ears and began to move the ultrasound wand around.

Jane looked at the little image on the machine, and back to Maura. "Is the baby not alive? I can't hear a heartbeat."

"I believe most abortion clinics listen to the heartbeat themselves, it saves the pregnant women from hearing the heartbeat of the fetus." Maura grabbed Jane's hand. "You don't have to watch."

"Thank god I have you here."

"You need me here to drive you home after the procedure." Maura laughed.

"I need you here for more than that." The pair shared a smile between them. Dark brown eyes connecting with hazel.

"Okay, everything is good to go, we just need to do your measurements and get your bloods and we're ready."

* * *

"How do you feel?"

It had been 20 minutes since the end of the procedure. Jane had been drifting in and out of sleep, leaving Maura to a magazine that Nicola had offered.

"The cramping has gone." Jane blinked a few times, adjusting her eyes to the room she was in. "Is it bad that I feel relieved?"

"I believe it's a common reaction, with a side of guilt or sadness." Maura placed the magazine down and leaned closer to Jane on the bed. "You're brave and I admire you."

The detective smiled, she had tears in her eyes. She was experiencing a side of both guilt and sadness, but deep down she knew she had made the best decision. "No one can ever know about this, Maur."

"My lips are sealed." The Medical Examiner smiled while grabbing Jane's right hand and bringing it to her mouth; she kissed the raised scar and held the hand close to her cheek.

"Promise me that no matter what, you and I will grow old together. That we will be together when we're in our 90's."

"Providing you cut down your coffee intake, as well as your beer, fries, bacon, pizza, donuts, and burger intake."

Jane frowned. "I'm not living off kale, wine, and green tea, Maura."

"Fair enough, I promise we can grow old together, and when you die at age 75, I won't forget about you for the last 15 years of my life." Maura couldn't suppress her laughter as Jane removed her hand from her grip.

"You're lucky I love you, Doc." Jane placed her hands over her gown dressed stomach. "You're lucky I love you."

* * *

**End.**

* * *

**I'm not entirely happy with the ending of this. Truth be told, I had first written this with Jane 14 weeks pregnant, but I couldn't do it. I then cut it back to 10 weeks, and still struggled to write it. I am 100% pro-choice when it comes to topics such as abortion, I don't believe it is a taboo thing to write about, but in saying that, my partner and I have been speaking a lot about babies lately and if all goes to plan we will be trying for a baby at the end of the year - so I think with all of our baby talk, it began to hit a little close to home with researching abortions. **

**Reviews would certainly be lovely, both of the good and 'bad' - don't be rude though. Any reviews that are attacking me will be deleted. **

**- MT.**


End file.
